Till Death Gives Us Part
by Danielle Holcomb
Summary: Yuna finally gets over Tidus and starts to fall for two people Nick and Kyo in high school.Seymour destroys anything and everything that Yuna truely cares about.Yuna cares about one person but loves another.Who should she chose Nick or Kyo?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuna POV!!!

I got my bags out of the black convertible Mustang GT and headed to my first period Chemistry class at Jasper High...as I started walking I stood for a brief second and seen some girl and some guy bickering about something that has happened...I stood a little while longer and headed inside the school. I don't like my first period class only because of the people in the class. They don't know when to shut their mouths when they are told to do so..I opened the door to go in and the guy stopped me from going in...

" hey, can I walk with you?" The guy asked me.

" I guess.." I answered

" so what class are you heading to?" The guy questioned me once more.

" Chemistry...you?" I looked up at him.

" Geometry...the dumbest class ever made" He smiled down at me..he's got the sexiest smile...

"you're telling me, I geometry next class...which I dread ever so badly" I returned his smile

" I'm Kyo"

"Yuna," My smile grew bigger " sooo...what's up with you and that girl?"

" Aaa...we're just in a tight spot right about now...it's a really long story"

" I was just wondering because I heard you two fighting...sorry" I looked down at the floor as I walked into the classroom.

" maybe we can talk again some other time." I looked up at him...his eyes make him look soo innocent.

" I'd like that" I walked into the classroom, sat my books down, then turned around to look at him...and he was done...I didn't even get to say bye or anything...oh well...

I looked down at the floor and started thinking about me and Kyo talking again...I don't think that'll ever happen again...I don't even think he cares that I even exist in this world...I think the only reason why he even bothered on talking to me is because he wanted to get away from the fight that he was in with that girl...I just don't want to be invovled into something between them two. I don't think I can handle any more problems in my life...Mrs.Grime walked in and wrote our warm up onto the white board as the bell started to ring for people to get to class. I heard the teachers yell at the students that are in the hallways.

" Yuna.." I heard a man's voice behind me...

" yes?" I slowly turned around as I responded to the voice

" Do you have a pencil that I can barrow?" Kyo smiled down at me..I couldn't help but to smile back...

"you came all the way in here to ask for a pencil?" I said teasing him.

" yeah there's nothing wrong with that." His smile grew more..

"no, here, now get to class before you're late for class" I giggled a little bit.

" thanks, remind me in gym or lunch to get it back okay."

" I don't really like crowds so you'll have to find me and give it back to me...I'm reeally shy when it comes to a lot of people.."

"you got it" he said..right when he got into the hallway he got yelled at by a teacher..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still Yuna's POV!!

I slowly walk down the hallway while I'm looking down at the floor, wondering..thinking about going home. All I want is to take a shower, eat, and go to bed, but I still have to go to gym then to my after school drama class. I told Mr. Fukme that I would help him with the play set ups.

" Hey Yuna" I looked behind me to see how was calling me.

" Hey" I smiled when I realized that the person calling me was Nick, my really good and perverted friend..I think.

" I have to ask you something really quick" He said as he cought up with me.

" This weekend is the Prom...and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Nick handed me a little teddy bear and the bear held a little jewelery box.

" Oh my gosh, Nick" I couldn't help but smile, " thank you..." I feel like I'm going to cry..

" Nooo...don't cry..." Nick looked down at me and smiled even more..

" If only you knew how much this has made my day..." I looked up at him and smiled back.

" Now the box you can wait, it's not that important..." Nick said, " well it is, I'm just afraid of what will happen.."

"What are you talking about?" I opened the box and inside it an ingagement ring looked at me...the two hearts sparkled in the light.

" Yuna...yo-"

" Nick, it's okay" I laughed at him as he started to freak out, " I'll think about over the weekend and I'll tell you my answer on Monday or Tuesday okay." I giggled at his cute ness.

" Okay, I can wait" Nick Looked at Kyo and Yuki fighting beside us.

" No, scratch that idea, i'll tell you at the Prom" I looked at Yuki and Kyo.

" That sounds better, but if you need more time to think afterwards, tell me and don't force yourself into anything you don't want to do..that'll just amke me feel bad..." Nick looked back at me with complete seriousnous.

" You got it" I started to walk off then remembered that I'm staying after today...I almost forgot and I just thought of it before Nick gave me all of this...he's so adorible... "oh yeah, Nick, I'm staying after today so pick me up around 4 to 4:30 okay...Sakura is leaving with my car again.."

" Okay." He answered with the pretty boy look on his face.

I continued to walk to gym class as Nick went to meet up with some friends before the bell rings. Even though he's pretty much going to be late again...Nick is always late for gym class and the Coach Lucy. I heard that he was a little gay..I don't think it matters weather he's gay or not because I see nothing wrong with it, and that's the truth. I went into the locker room to change into my black gym shorts, a white tank top/ muscle shirt, and my black and tenna shoes, then put my hair up into a ponytail to keep my hair out of my way while doing my warm ups and activity. I put my deoderant and lotion on and walked out of the girls room.

I seen Nick talking to Kyo and a few other friends...I wanted to walk over there to get my pencil back from Kyo and to go talk to Nick. Just thinking for Nick reminded me about the ring he gave me... to be honest I'm afraid that I may make the wrong desition. I don't think I am quite ready for marriage and kids right about now. I mean don't get me wrong I love Nick to death, I would do anything and everything to keep him as mine and mine only, but I am also afraid of him just marrying me for what I have got...and not for who I am...and i can't handle another heart break..such as Tidus. you would think a girl would learn from the first heart break...but they don't.

" Yuna?!" Kyo waved his hand to go over there with him, Nick, and Yuki...I don't think so!!!!!! I shook my head no and went on with what I was doing, which is walking to my spot and sitting down to have some time to think this marriage thing through, " Yuna.." kyo walked over to me as he spoke to me..I just ignored him when he called me.

" Dude, leave her alone!" Nick said walking behind him.

" Why?" Kyo questioned him as he stood in front of me.

" Go away..." I softly said. He said that he would see me at lunch and he never did..I know it's stupid to be mad about that, but I don't have many friends and I have been through enough saddness..I don't need people to add on to it. I knew that he would do that to me, I don't know how I knew, i just did.

"Why?!" He asked me.

" You said that you would see me at lunch and you didn't, I have been through enough shit in my life and if all you're going to do is lie to me then don't even bother talking to me!!! I am NOT some person to mess with...and I don't need YOU to add on to my problems in my life!!" I stood up as I got on to him.

" Kyo, just go over there and leave her alone okay.." Nick grabbed his arm and pushed him over where Yuki was and walked back over to talk to me.


End file.
